herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (The Lego Movie)
Batman is the tritagonist of the 2014 comedy-adventure film The Lego Movie and the eponymous titular main protagonist of the 2017 spin-off film The Lego Batman Movie ''and the tertiary tritagonist of the 2019 film ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. He is the superhero based on his original comic book incarnation, used to be Wyldstyle's love interest and is an ally of Emmet. He is voiced by Will Arnett, who also voices The Missing Link in Monsters vs. Aliens, Surly in The Nut Job and BoJack Horseman. Personality In stark contrast to his live-action interpretations, Lego Batman is incredibly vain and also rather childish. He claims to only use black parts or, failing that, "very dark grey". He obsesses over his bleak existence to the point where it seems like he enjoys being miserable. Underneath it all, Lego Batman does have a sensitive side. Upon seeing the connection that Emmett and Wyldstyle had, he decided to break up with her so she could be with Emmett. Story ''The LEGO Movie'' He first appears in the Old West; saving Emmet, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius on the Batwing. When confronting Bad Cop, he uses his Master Building power to turn his car into a baby carriage. He then crashes into the sun, taking them all to Middle Zealand. He turns the Batwing into the Batmobile and shows off the new loudspeakers he added to the back of the vehicle. He takes a rainbow to Cloud Cuckoo Land, which he appeared to hate, especially after seeing Lizard Man (who may have reminded him of Killer Croc) and the Circus Clown (who may have reminded him of The Joker). He and the Master Builders went inside "The Dog", where "The Special" made his speech. However, it was not a success as the Master Builders became angry that Emmet was just an ordinary person. Batman tells Wyldstyle that she was right about Emmet being a "ding-dong". Just then, the Super Secret Police attack the palace and Batman calls, "Every man for himself!" However, Wyldstyle convinces him to help her and the others. They then meet Spaceman Benny, who attempts to help group by building a spaceship. However, he quits after Wyldstyle informs him the skies are surrounded. Emmet then quietly decides that they travel underwater. However, Batman steals his idea, therefore getting the credit. He then helps with the master builders to build a submarine but then customizes it by changing the colour of the spaceship. However, as it goes into the river, the submarine was then destroyed by Bad Cop's army. He was then saved by Emmet thanks to his creation of the Double-Decker Couch and was then rescued by MetalBeard to come into his ship. He was involved with Emmet's massive plan against Lord Business. However, he and the others were then captured by the Robo SWAT. He was then freed thanks to Emmet's decision and was involved in the fighting against the Micro Managers. At the end of the movie, he decided to end his relationship with Wyldstyle, admitting that he was a jerk to Wyldstyle and especially Emmet. ''The LEGO Batman Movie'' Three years after saving the LEGO Universe with Emmet and Wyldstyle, Batman continues fighting crime in Gotham City. During a mission to prevent The Joker from destroying the city, Batman hurts his arch-rival's feelings by telling him he is not as important in his life as he thinks he is, leading Joker to seek the ultimate revenge on him. The following day, Batman attends the city's winter gala as his alter ego, Bruce Wayne, to celebrate the retirement of Commissioner Gordon and the ascension of his daughter Barbara as Gotham's new police commissioner, but is infuriated when she announces her plans to restructure the city's police to function without the need of Batman. The Joker crashes the party with the rest of Gotham City's villains but has all of them surrender to the police. Despite realizing that this makes him no longer relevant to the city's safety, Batman suspects his arch-rival is up to something and decides to stop him by banishing him into the Phantom Zone, a prison for some of the most dangerous villains in the Lego multiverse. As he plots to steal Superman's Phantom Zone Projector, Alfred intervenes and advises him to take charge of Dick Grayson, whom Bruce had unwittingly adopted as his ward during the gala, to which he eventually agrees and fosters Dick as Robin. The pair manage to recover the Projector from the Fortress of Solitude, before breaking into Arkham Asylum and using it on the Joker. Annoyed at his recklessness and suspecting that Joker wanted this to happen, Barbara locks up Batman and Robin. While the Projector is being seized as evidence, Harley Quinn, the only villain who the Joker didn't have surrender, steals it back and uses it to free the Joker, who unleashes the villains trapped within the Phantom Zone to cause havoc upon Gotham, including Lord Voldemort, King Kong, Sauron, the Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Agent Smith and his clones, the Daleks, the Gremlins, and the Kraken. Realizing that the city does still need him, Barbara releases Batman and Robin and reluctantly teams up with them to stop the Joker, with the team joined by Alfred. Batman soon finds himself able to trust and rely on the others, allowing them to defeat Sauron, but upon reaching Wayne Island, he ditches the team out of fear of losing them like his parents, choosing to confront Joker alone. Believing Batman to be incapable of change, Joker zaps him to the Phantom Zone, before stealing the Batcave's stash of confiscated bombs and heading for the city's Energy Facility. Arriving in the Phantom Zone, Batman witnesses the harm his selfishness has caused to everyone and slowly accepts his greatest fear when Robin, Barbara and Alfred decide to come to his aid. Making a deal with the Phantom Zone's gatekeeper, Phyllis, to bring back all the villains in exchange for returning to Gotham City, Batman arrives to save the trio and apologizes, requesting their help to save the day. With Joker planning to detonate the bombs beneath the Energy Facility, causing the plates beneath Gotham to come apart and drop the city into the infinite abyss, Batman turns Barbara into Batgirl, and alongside Alfred and Robin, team up with Gotham's other villains, who felt neglected by Joker, allowing them to successfully send the escaped villains back to the Phantom Zone. However, Batman fails to stop the bombs from detonating, causing the city to split apart. Batman reluctantly convinces Joker that he is the reason for being the hero he is, and working together alongside Batman's friends, the villains, and the city's inhabitants, chain link themselves together, reconnecting the city's plates. With the city saved, Batman prepares to be taken back into the Phantom Zone to fulfill his bargain, only to be rejected by Phyllis, who chooses to let him remain after seeing how much he had changed in order to save everyone. Batman allows Joker and the rest of his rogue's gallery to escape with the confidence that whenever they return, they'll be no match for the combined team of himself, Robin, Batgirl, and Alfred. ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' Five Years Ago, after Lord Bussines redemption and saving the LEGO World, DUPLO Aliens come to announce they're gonna destroy all. The Master Builders are ready to fight, but Emmet stops them, and attemps to make peace with the aliens by making a heart as a friendship offer. Batman was surprsied it worked, but imidiatly, the aliens starts eating the heart and demands for more. Lucy attacks them, but this causes the aliens to cry and destroy the city. While the Jusitice League leave to find the planet they live, Batman went on his solo adventure on Gotham. Two Years After the events of LEGO Batman Movie, Batman lives with Alfred in Apocalpisburg (formely called Bricksburg), sharing his story with Emmet, and stating he losted his new family (Possibly they got in Storge), as is "what the fans wants". While Sweet Mayhem enters in the bunker, annoucing to find the most fearless leader, Batman self porclaims himself as a leader, and is taken with Lucy, Unikitty, Benny and MetalBeard, leaving Emmet behind. Once they enter in the Systar System, they meet Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, and tell she's planning to make peace with apocalipsburg by marrying Batman, and sharing half of everything. Although Batman agrees, he denis of the idea of marrying with Wa'Nabi. Batman is changed of suite, covered by glither, and dances in the Catchy Song segment. After that, he's taken by Mayhem to Wa'Nabi where they have dinner, and have a musical moment when Wa'Nabi expresses his disintress in "Gotham City Guys" by actually planning to marrying Superman, instead. Convinced, Batman offers to marry her, and she accepts in marrying in a quarter of an hour. During the ceremony, Lucy tries to stop Emmet after learning the truth behind the Systarians, but Emmet convinced she's brainwashed, thinking she would never liked the way he was, destroyes the cake before Batman could say "I Do". This starts Ourmamageddon, and Emmet is taken by w:c:villains:wiki:Rex Dangervest, while Lucy is knocked out from the LEGO world. Batman tries to connect Wa'Nabi but he loses all her pieces and ends in the Bin of Storage with all his friends. Depressed, Batman sings with everyone else "Everything is Not Awesome", but Lucy, inspired by Emmet kindness, gives them hope to not give up if we stick together. This makes Finn rebuilding Wa'Nabi (as well she comes back to life) and makes peace with her sister, finally allowing her to play with him. Lucy convinces everyone to build starships and to go and save Emmet from Rex Dangervest. Batman and Wa'Nabi discuses each other who's protecting who, while Lucy enters Undar the Dryar System, reunites with Emmet and Rex fades away of his existence. In the end, they mash up both worlds called Sysapocalpistar, as Batman enjoys the view with Wa'Nabi, Emmet, Lucy and the rest of his friends. Trivia *This version of the character shares history with almost every single media depiction of Batman back to 1940. This is made referenced in a scene where Alfred accounts Batman's past history in the different Batman movies, right back to the Adam West Batman movie in 1966. *His voice actor, Will Arnett co-starred with Bad-Cop’s voice actor, Liam Neeson in the Nut Job (another 2014 film) where Arnett voiced Surly while Neeeson voiced Bad-Cop. *Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney, and Christian Bale at one point were considered to reprise the role of Batman. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:Batman Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Localized Protection Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Love Rivals Category:Aristocrats Category:Comedy Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Egomaniacs Category:Justice League Members Category:Leaders Category:Anti Hero Category:Narrators Category:Outright Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Superman Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes